Art Van Furniture
Art Van Furniture Inc. is an American furniture retail store chain. Founded in 1959, the company is headquartered in Warren, Michigan in Metro Detroit. History Art Van Elslander founded Art Van in 1959, opening his first store in East Detroit. Van Elslander's furniture first business was a 4,000 square-foot space on Gratiot Avenue and 10 Mile Road. He expanded to three stores in that same year, and a fourth store opened in 1960. His first employee was not hired until this time. Art Vans Furniture (later changed to Art Van Furniture) opened with mostly modern and Danish-style furniture. By 1963, Van Elslander owned seven stores and had taken on some partners, including his brother, Bob Van Elslander, Don Fox and Bob McEachin. The following year, three of those stores were sold off, however Van Elslander expanded the chain in the 1970s and in 1973 the company purchased its headquarters in Warren, Michigan. Around that time, the company had fifteen stores in its chain. In the late 1970s opened several warehouses and a corporate training department. In 1977 the company opened stores outside of Detroit, in Flint and Lansing, Michigan. In 1980, the company issued its first credit card and in 1985 the company introduced clearance centers attached to many of the stores offering overstocked merchandise.3 In 2009, the company's half-centennial, Art Van Furniture was named furniture retailer of the year by Furniture Today magazine.7 In 2013, the company made a $50 million investment in the State of Illinois to open a sequence of new establishments in the state.8 In 2015 Patti Smith wrote about Art Van stores as a favorite hang-out of hers during the 1970s.9 The CEO of the company is Ron Boire.10 Art Van also operates Scott Shuptrine Interiors retail locations. In March 2017 the company was purchased by Thomas H. Lee Partners (THL) a private equity firm based in Boston.1 Growing In November, 2017 Art Van Furniture LLC purchased Levin Furniture of Smithon, PA and Wolf Furniture in Altoona, PA. Your information on Art Van Furniture does not include the stores in the St Louis Metro Area. Stores The company operates 56 stores located in Michigan, Ohio, Illinois, and Indiana, a full service e-commerce website, in addition to 45 freestanding Art Van PureSleep bedding stores.11 The company also has franchised stores located in the Midwest.12 In 2010, Art Van acquired Brewbaker's Furniture, which had locations in Petoskey and Onaway.13 The Onaway store was closed in 2013.14 The first franchise was opened within Young's Appliance of Alpena in 2012.2 Franchise locations have since opened in Marquette, Sault Ste. Marie, Mount Pleasant,15 Gaylord, Owosso, and East Tawas, along with a PureSleep franchise in Midland and a franchise of Sofa Select in Mishawaka, Indiana, Findlay and Genoa, Oh, Rockford Illinois, and Coralville, Iowa16 The Downers Grove, Illinois store opened in 2015. In all the company has nearly 200 stores.17 Art Van had partnered with Paul's TV to open a section for Paul's TV to sell televisions inside Art Van stores. 18 locations were opened, however all were closed down by 2015.18 Other boutique sections have included AV Flooring, and Art Van Furniture also operates three Scott Shuptrine interior design studios in the state of Michigan.19 Art Van also produces a catalog of its furniture designs.20 Marketing In 2015 the company paid out $2.5 million dollars in free furniture to 3000 customers after a promotion that gave away the purchases of customers if it snowed three inches each in the cities of Toledo, Fort Wayne, and Chicago.2122 In 2016, Art Van replaced its regional Super Bowl advertisements in the Detroit and Grand Rapids areas with a thank you message for donors of to Flint, Michigan, which the company had solicited through its charitable programs. Category:Furniture Stores Category:Retailers by type Category:Retailers Category:Department stores Category:Discount stores Category:Big-Box Stores